The New Defense Professor
by TearsofBlack101
Summary: Hogwarts is getting a new Defense professor What else is new. But when that professor is thrown back into Marauder time, all bets are off!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing that you recognize belongs to me

_**Knock, Knock, Knock**_

Sirius stared at the train compartment door for a moment before hauling himself to his feet and pulling it open.

"Yes?" he asked.

A boy stood there. He looked a little younger than Sirius, but his emerald green eyes shone with what resembled age.

"Can I sit here?" the boy asked with a grin.

He had a very nice grin, almost crooked, but mostly just dazzling. It reminded Sirius of something that he couldn't put his finger on.

The boy had black hair with green tips almost reaching his shoulders. His tee-shirt revealed the end of a tattoo reaching up to his neck, and that intrigued Sirius, who was thinking of getting one himself.

"Sure," he said, moving aside to let the boy enter, and collapsing onto one of the sides of the train compartment. Unfortunately, Remus was also sitting on the couch, and Sirius ended up half on top of him, like he was before.

"Who're you?" James grunted.

The boys green eyes glimmered with mischief. "Harry," he answered simply.

"Looks like a Slytherin," James said quietly.

"A what?" Harry asked mock-stupidly.

He needed to talk to Dumbledore.

Harry was beginning his first day of teaching at Hogwarts, just a few years after he graduated, and even fewer years after defeating Voldemort. He saw a flash of light, and entered the train.

He wandered for a moment or two, not sure who looked like a Gryffindor when he found himself face to face with Frank Longbottom, snogging some girl.

He backed out of the compartment and his brain began ticking. Something had happened.

When he saw Sirius at the next compartment, he knew that he'd been thrown back in time a considerable number of years.

He found Sirius fascinating, having not seen him looking so young without the use of a pensive, and accidentally gawked, but managed to control it when he thought of where he last saw his godfather. The day that he disappeared behind that veil at the Ministry of Magic.

"a Slytherin is a nasty little git," Sirius explained.

Sirius looked over his book at the new boy, Harry, who'd taken a seat beside James, and noticed a slight resemblance in his facial structure, but pushed the thought out of his mind. "Where are you transferring from?" he asked.

Harry's eyes grinned, if the rest of his face held only a slightly faded smile. "Nowhere of consequence," he said calmly.

It actually was of consequence considering where he was now. He couldn't mess with time, and though he'd begun to handle the Peter-betrayal, he didn't know if he could manage not to kill him a second time.

"All right," Remus said uneasily, "Just so you know, a Slytherin is a house at Hogwarts. There's also Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor."

Sirius grinned, "Clearly, Gryffindors are the best,"

"Is that what all of you are?" Harry asked, swapping his knowledge for innocence easily. He was an excellent liar.

"Of course," James answered simply. "Dunno where Wormtail is, though," he said grumpily.

"What's with you?" Sirius complained.

Remus' dark blue eyes took on a knowing glimmer. "Got turned down by his Lilikins, again." he said quietly.

Harry laughed a very nice hearty, but not throaty laugh that made Sirius stare for more than one long moment.

His head was tipped back and his hair was sent carelessly behind him. The trail of tattoo on his neck moved slightly, and Sirius started. The green eyed boys well-toned stomach contorted with each chuckle, and the muscles on his arms clenched slightly.

Sirius kept staring.

Harry was at least as muscled as Sirius or James was, and that was saying something. But he was strong in another way, too. He had a sort of spirit and strength of mind that Sirius found very interesting.

Harry knew that he shouldn't have drawn attention to himself, but he couldn't help it. His parents weren't together yet. He knew that all of this had to happen, but he didn't know that he'd be a part of it. How would he get them together?

"I did _not_ get turned down!" James exclaimed frustrated-ly. He'd been after Lily Evans for years, and he couldn't believe that a complete stranger would laugh at him!

"Sorry," Harry peeped.

It was like looking at himself years ago, and he knew that he was dangerous when he got angry. He didn't want to be hexed just then… or rather, hex his father just then.

Sirius hardly blamed James for fancying Lily. Her long dark red hair was so perfect and straight and her green eyes glimmered with amusement even when James was around.

At second glance, Harry looked like Lily, too. he couldn't get his own electric blue eyes off of Harry. He looked so… experienced. Sirius was captivated.

Harry was perpetually told how much he looked like his father, James. He had the same jet black hair that flat out refused to stay where it was put, the same nose and cheekbones, and same chin, hands, feet. Everything. But he had his mother, Lily's eyes.

James' were hazel, which was fine for him, but Harry really fancied his emerald green eyes that popped out so much against his black hair.

As soon as he graduated, Harry got a very hot tattoo of a dragon on his chest, (a la sixth book) and another of his godfather on his shoulder. He grew out his hair and dyed the tips green.

Being weighted down by the new length, it now lay where he left it, but managed to have just the right amount of life. Nobody ever said that he looked like James anymore, not that he saw many people who knew his dad first hand anymore either.

Remus knew his father, and Remus knew Harry in his own time.

There would always be Remus.

His adopted godfather. The man who stayed with Harry through everything. The man who's old teaching position Harry was now supposed to be filling. The man who was sitting in front of him with Sirius' legs in his lap. His sandy blonde hair was longer than Harry remembered it, but those thoughtful blue eyes would always be the same.

James shrugged, "She'll never date me. Never." He complained.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "You're right. You should move on." He said, clearly stoking the fire.

The boys eyes nearly popped out of his head, "What are you talking about? She loves me! And I love her! We'll be together soon, and you'll see! It'll be perfect!"

Harry didn't remember his father being so desperate when he'd seen him in the pensive. Whatever. He understood. Sort of.

He'd been relatively desperate over a few people, but he'd always changed his mind eventually. He figured that he must have gotten that trait from his mother.

Remus sniggered and turned back to his book, but Sirius couldn't force himself to look away from the newcomer. He aided his nerves by babbling. He told Harry a few things about Hogwarts, then James butted in.

"How old are you?" he asked curiously, stopping Sirius mid-sentence.

Harry froze on the inside, but he was better at handling his problems than that. He didn't show it. "How old are you?" he asked with a smile that he didn't feel.

James raised an eyebrow, "Seventeen," he said uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked uncertainly.

Sirius grinned, "Prongslett doesn't know if he can trust you. But don't worry, we can."

Harry was surprised, "How do you know that?" he asked defensively.

"That we can trust you, or what Prongs was thinking?" Sirius asked for clarification.

"The first one," Harry replied. He didn't care what his dad thought of him.

Yes; there was a touch of resentment towards the father that had been killed when Harry was only a year old. A touch of abandonment. It was easy to lie to him, easy to pretend because he'd never met the man properly.

Sirius' smile faded uncomfortably, "I don't know," he answered honestly, "I've got a good feeling about you."

Harry ordinarily would have retorted with something about where that feeling was located, but he held it in. This boy was standing up for him.

"Good." Harry answered simply.

The compartment door slid open and a group of Slytherins appeared with Peter in front of the cluster of sneering, black robed teens. Sirius leapt up to his feet and glared over at them.

"You're new here." One of them said to Harry, stating the obvious so badly that it hurt.

Harry pretended that he didn't recognize the woman who killed Sirius in the future. His own cousin, Bellatrix Black.

"Yes, I am." He said as calmly as he could, trying not to maul the huddle of Slytherins and that rat, Peter.

"You'll be a Slytherin." She said after half a moments hesitation.

He held back the glare that itched the back of his eyeballs.

"Like hell I will." He said, dangerously close to the end of his fuse.

The girl sneered and stormed away from the door. The Slytherins followed her, and left Peter standing in the empty space, staring helplessly at his friends, who glared back angrily.

"What were you doing with them?" James growled.

"I-I…" Peter stammered, "They-they,"

Remus' kind usually kind eyes held only a touch of resentment. A glimmer of anger. "What did they do to you?" he asked gently.

Sirius picked up where his friend left off. "They found you in front of the express?" the pudgy boy meekly nodded.

"And they threatened to hex you?" he asked, still at attention, staring into the boy's beady black eyes. Peter nodded again.

"We'll get them back." Sirius said, sounding very certain and very confident as his gaze settled on the ceiling as he laid back down across the bench and Remus.

Harry stared at the wall in front of him, a foot or two above Sirius' head. They made it so easy for Peter to lie. That boy was pure evil. He was betraying all of them right now.

"Who're you?" Peter asked thickly through a recently-bought cauldron cake.

The boy started and his eyes found Peters. "Harry." He said shortly.

"Harry what?" Peter asked stupidly.

James looked interested. He hadn't said, had he?

"Harry… Porter." He said finally.

James' eyes fell on the trail of tattoo, but didn't rest on it the way that Sirius' had. He saw the muscles on his arms, and the green tips of his hair. The shining emerald of his eyes, but didn't stare the way that Sirius couldn't help.

He did notice, though, that he had Lilys eyes. That was interesting. There was something different about them, though. They looked heavier. As if he had to endure something that none of the Marauders could ever dream. But how was that possible? He wasn't any older than they were, he might even have been younger.

"Well… Welcome to Hogwarts," Peter said happily.

_Don't you speak to me, you traitor!_

Terrible thoughts flooded Harry's mind, but he forced himself to smile gratefully. He'd always come off better by lying a little.

Harry zoned out for almost an hour, thinking about Voldemort's defeat, and Hermione, and Ron, and Remus. How was it possible that they'd all survived? They fought side-by-side with him, and Ron's little sister, Ginny, had tried. Obviously, she'd nearly killed herself, and only made everybody worry. They managed what they needed to, though. They defeated Voldemort.

He let his thoughts wander and they passed to Sirius. His godfather.

He may have died in Harry's time, but here, his life was just beginning. Sirius was robbed of so much time. A mere three years after he graduated, he was thrown into Azkaban. Then, just after he'd escaped, he got killed.

His godson still blamed himself for that. He meant so much to Harry, he cared about him, and took care of him. He stood up for Harry, and something told him that he would see him again, in his own time.

Yes, Sirius was alive in this time, and he was staring at Harry. The boy started and looked back. A moment later, his lips turned up in a grin.

"Hi," he said casually.

"Hey," Sirius said.

This was so strange. He was used to having people fawn all over him. He was used to following girls to the ends of the earth until he got bored, but this was different. Harry had no interest in him, and it was strange that Sirius did.

He cleared his throat lightly and blinked, then nervously asked "You have a tattoo?"

Harry grinned his gorgeous, lopsided smile, "A few," he said calmly.

He stood and removed his shirt, revealing a six-pack and detailed dragon tattoo that stretched across his chest, the flaming breath of which crept up his neck. He let them gaze for a moment, then shifted his torso so that they could see his left upper arm.

There was a picture of a grim, peering at them all ominously through electric blue eyes.

The compartment door slammed open, and while a red haired girl gawked at Harry's chest and stomach, he calmly pulled his shirt back on.

"Hello," he said, not fazed by her open-mouthed staring.

"H-h… Hi," she said nervously.

Harry's calm eyes flickered with nervousness for less than a second, then he was back with his game face on. "I'm Harry," he said serenely.

The girl's stammering composure was quickly remedied; "Lily Evans," she said. "You're new to Hogwarts?" Harry nodded, "I expect you're in seventh year?" she asked.

"I'm not really sure," Harry said, "I think so."

"You think so?" Lily repeated, baffled. To be honest, he was gorgeous. And in a completely different way than the Marauders, who were aware of their appeal and let it make them cocky and irritating. Harry nodded innocently.

"Well, I hope I'll see you in Gryffindor." She said shortly. She was about to leave, when Harry touched her arm lightly. She whirled back around.

"Yes?" she asked, sounding so much more calm and collected than before.

"I'm sorry," Harry said softly, "but weren't you going to say something to James?" Obviously, he knew this from his extensive Occlumency studies. He couldn't help but know that she'd stormed to their compartment to yell at him about something.

Lily looked confused for almost a moment, she glanced at the ground, and when she glanced back up, she was looking at James. "Um… yes. I was just wondering what… happened with the Slytherins?" she asked calmly.

James looked elated that she was going to talk to him. "When they showed up here after messing with Wormtail?" he asked.

Harry's eyes flicked to Peter's, who was looking at the ground guiltily. How clueless were they all? They let him lie to them all constantly!

"Yes," Lily said calmly. She was looking at him through the tops of her lashes, which was generally a flirtatious thing. But that wasn't possible, was it?

Harry wasn't doing anything to help them flirt, though he easily could. He was busy staring at the ground so as not to exercise any advanced magic against the person who betrayed his parents, framed his godfather, and let him grow up an orphan.

"Hmm…" James said, "Nothing, really. I let them go."

_Right, you did! _

Harry wanted to tackle the boy who sat so innocently across the compartment. Wanted to suffocate him in his sleep, but he couldn't. If Peter didn't betray his parents, Lily Evans wouldn't protect Harry, even in her death. Voldemort would have swooped down upon Hogwarts so much sooner than Harry was ready for him. The Dark Lord wouldn't have been defeated.

Lily looked impressed, "Oh." she said softly. "See you later." Then she walked out of the compartment.

Sirius grinned. She had stared at Harry, too. He wasn't the only one. James grinned. Lily spoke to him. Remus grinned. Now he wouldn't have to listen to James' complaints anymore. Peter grinned. They all bought his story, and he didn't even have to make it up himself.

Harry glared at the floor, thinking dangerous thoughts about Peter and all of those Slytherins out there. Surely, one future Death Eater didn't matter much. He could take out Bellatrix. He could make it look like an accident.

A mental image of Dumbledore floated through his head, and Harry visibly relaxed. Even though that man did so much to keep Harry from danger, from action, from defeating Voldemort and from the wizarding world, Harry respected him.

Sirius pondered to himself how amazing Harry looked no matter what he was feeling: Anger, relaxation, or even nervousness. It was so strange for Sirius to appreciate any males looks. It was difficult because he had dated almost every girl in Hogwarts, and none of them made him want to blush the way that Harry did.

Harry looked up and saw Sirius' eyes again on him. He didn't mind, really. He hadn't had much time with his godfather before he died, and even after, Harry hadn't gotten anything from those pensive visits.

He understood that Sirius snogged girls religiously. He understood that he was James' best friend forever. He finally understood how he wanted to kill Peter that night in Harry's third year when Padfoot and Wormtail met again.

The lights dimmed and the boys changed into their school robes. Harry's were free of house crest, not having planned to be a student that evening. Luckily. The Marauders assumed that it had something to do with his being a new student, not his being a professor. Harry really hoped that they would be as clueless about his frightening knowledge of the dark arts.

Everybody entered the Great Hall shortly after. The Slytherins went to the Slytherin table, the Gryffindors went to the Gryffindor table, and Harry went to the Heads table. He stood directly in front of Dumbledore and waited to be addressed. Only when the old man turned his head did Harry speak.

"Sir, there's been a little problem. I need to be sorted tonight." He said in slightly hushed tones out respect and even a little awe.

This was the person who kept Harry from doing anything serious all through his years at Hogwarts. The person who kept him from even more serious things after he graduated. The man who ran Hogwarts with so much fun spirit and authority that even the Minister of Magic recognized his knowledge and logic.

"Of course, of course. Get in line with the first years. What is your name?" the man asked.

"Harry Porter." Harry replied diligently, then he got in line with the first years, somehow even managing to make _that_ look cool. He marveled Dumbledore's less ancient face. His face at all, really.

In the years since he'd passed, Harry had learned that not everything was Dumbledore's fault the way that Harry had first thought. He really couldn't have done anything about a lot of the things that he did that made Harry's life more miserable. He'd done his best, and Harry was grateful.

Eventually, 'Harry Porter' was called, and Harry sauntered up to the very short stool with a calm smile on his face. It felt nice not to be gawked at for anything he didn't remember.

_Hmm… Harry Porter… not related to James Potter? Lily Evans? Anything like that? _

There was that voice in his ear. "Of course not. Please, just sort me into Gryffindor, where we both know I belong." Harry said calmly.

_Very well, do stop by and chat later, though. Very curious thing, time travel. Your scar remains. _"Gryffindor!"

The Hall erupted in applause from all sides. Hell, he was hot!

Harry walked over to and sat with the Marauders somewhat more confused than he had been before. His scar…? That meant that his body hadn't changed through the travel. Duh, he had his tattoos.

The hat wasn't stupid. It wouldn't say anything that wasn't important and had at least two meanings.

Okay, so somewhere on his forehead sat his lightning bolt shaped scar, left from being the only survivor of the killing curse. There wasn't any other meaning, though, was there?

"Congratulations," Lily said to Harry. He noticed that she was sitting next to James.

Harry smiled, "Thanks." He said calmly. It wouldn't do to have her like him that way. She was his mother, for Merlin's sake.

"Congratz, mate." Sirius said almost drunkenly. But that wasn't possible. The pumpkin juice wasn't spiked. Unless… "Come on, have some," he said quietly.

Harry grinned at his future godfather. "Mate, you've had enough for both of us. And you don't want to get drunk at school."

That was why he wanted to be a teacher. To train the next generation of do-gooders, and trouble-makers. To mold their futures. But honestly, even if he was in his position as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, he would have laughed at Sirius. Especially a drunk Sirius.

"Aww… why not?" Sirius pouted. Harry almost had to admit that he had a very cute pout, then he pulled himself back to reality. "We're having a party later… to celebrate your Gryffindor status," he said, his words tugging at a slur.

"Excellent." Harry said, "But I've got to talk to Dumbledore first," Sirius nodded, and Harry noticed that a 'Weasley, Bill' was being called. Harry grinned. He was a Gryffindor. All of the Weasley siblings tried to help in their own ways to defeat the Dark Lord.

Sure enough, Bill was instantly called a Gryffindor. He found a seat among some rather tiny little first years and began talking animatedly with a few girls. Harry nodded over there and grinned at Remus who was the only one who would have noticed.

One Marauder was a treacherous creep, another was looking dreamily at his future girlfriend/wife, and another was rather drunk in a rather short amount of time.

Remus grinned back. Bill was adorable. Then, Harry's eyes fell on Sirius' goblet.

"What _is_ that?" Harry asked, trying to sound disgusted, but he was rather well acquainted with drinking, himself, and was genuinely interested.

"Britain's finest green fairy…" Sirius muttered.

Harry stifled a laugh; "You're drinking muggle alcohol?" he asked incredulously.

"Why's that so bad?" Sirius asked stupidly, "I'm not like my family, you know!"

"Shh," Harry said quietly, "I didn't say you were. I was just surprised you weren't drinking anything stronger, is all."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "What are _you_ drinking?" he asked, posing a challenge.

"Pumpkin juice." Harry replied calmly.

The feast was over far too soon, and far too soon, Harry found himself once again, in Dumbledore's office.

"All right, then…" the old man muttered almost incomprehensibly, "What happened?"

"Sir?" Harry asked uncertainly, "Sir, I just… something happened. I was put back in time and I don't know why. In case you don't recognize me, I'm Harry Potter… your future Defense professor… or… 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' if you must. Anyways, I'm really glad that you're letting me go to school here, and that's really all that I need other than what year I'm in," he said quickly.

He didn't mind his infamous title anymore. He was used to it, and now he remembered defeating Voldemort. He understood how important that was, and why other wizards needed to congratulate him.

"How old are you?" Dumbledore asked distractedly.

"Twenty-four," Harry answered promptly.

"How old are you… in _this_ time?" the man asked more carefully.

"Good question. Last I checked, I wasn't born yet." Harry answered calmly.

Dumbledore smiled, "You'll be a seventh year. Merlin knows you look it. Don't scare the younger ones," he warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Harry assured him.

"You're dismissed… Oh, and the Head Boy and Girl are both in your house, so if you need help…"

"I don't think I will, Sir. I went to Hogwarts, and my parents are the Heads." Harry said almost proudly. Then he walked out of the office.

He used a few secrets to get into the Common Room unnoticed. He wandered to the seventh year boys dormitory and entered slowly. James was sitting on his bed with a bottle of something, Sirius was sitting on his bed with more green liquid, and Remus sat on his bed with a glass of wine.

"Hi," Harry said amusedly, his eyes flicking over the liquor.

"Come try some of this. It's amazing!" Sirius gushed.

Harry smiled calmly. Since Sirius died, somebody had actually named a drink 'The Harry Potter' which was surprisingly strong. Sirius would have loved it.

Harry wished that he could have some just then. He took the small shot glass that Sirius handed him, raised it to his lips and threw his head back.

He emerged with a slightly larger grin on his face, and wandered to his trunk. He dug around for a minute or two, and emerged with a bottle of 'Harry Potter' that he knew he'd packed in there somewhere.

"James!" Sirius exclaimed, "Your name's everywhere!"

Harry shot him a confused glance, which, though it was very cute, Sirius answered immediately. "I found Potter on my family tree while I was being blown off," he said, calmly downing another shot.

Harry could see resentment in his electric blue eyes, and chose to let him drink it away. There was a problem.

He had the Marauders Map in his pocket.

He had to think of a way to check it for Peter without any Marauders seeing it. In short, he had to get them all very, very drunk. Harry was a good drinker, very used to it, and it took an awful lot of anything to get him drunk. He poured his shot glass full of the bottle in his hand and downed it, again and again and again. The fire in his throat felt welcome and warm in his stomach. He was reminded of Grimauld Place, still sitting in its gloom.

Harry killed Kreacher the moment he had the chance. The moment that they were in the same building and Dumbledore was dead. He didn't hang him on the wall with the other house elves, he buried him outside of Azkaban, where he'd hated Sirius from, and now could rot for all of eternity. Shortly after, Harry had gone after Peter, but that was carefully hushed up as he'd killed him in rat form.

There was another thing of interest in that pocket. A two-way mirror that Sirius gave to him when he was still alive. Harry felt a tug at the back of his brain. He should have contacted Ron by then, to tell him how ugly the first years were. Ron would be worried, but how was he supposed to use that mirror? Obviously, he had the other one, but he was in a completely different time.

Harry raised an eyebrow and his shot glass at the same time. Sirius launched himself across the room and seized the bottle of 'Harry Potter'. He downed a gulp or two, then realized that it was very strong, and scurried across the room to down some of Remus' wine. Harry laughed again at his godfathers antics.

"Shut up, Harry." Sirius whined. Harry was surprised how much he sounded like Ron. Harry shrugged and tried to ignore him, while downing some of the liquid straight from the bottle. "And would you quit that? It's unnatural!" Sirius exclaimed.

Harry sighed and capped the bottle. He felt like a trespasser on their time. He wanted them all to trust and love him the way that they did in the future. They were his family. He was their mini-Prongs. It was all so perfect. So perfect that it had to end.

"I'm going to…" Harry trailed off, then he was gone.

He wandered around the school for an hour or so, to re-acquaint himself. He found himself in front of the grand double doors. Then he was outside. In the next instant, he was an enormous lion with a huge shaggy mane.

He was an Animagus.

He was thinking about registering in his own time, not that he could even think about it now. He ran head-long into the Forbidden Forest, not sure what he was looking for.

He knew that somewhere on his forehead was a small lightning-bolt shaped scar. He knew that no matter what potion or spell he tried, he couldn't get it to go away. He knew that he wanted to talk to Sirius.

The Sirius that he was supposed to know. The Sirius that always knew exactly what to do and how to say it. The Sirius that was his godfather.

The memory of that brave man falling through the curtain was almost too much for Harry. He shook his out his mane and continued walking.

Harry didn't remember that vibrancy to his godfather's eyes. Even his skin was energetic and excited. Harry could easily see how he'd gotten his womanizing title. He had to admit, even in the very deepest depths of his mind, that Sirius was very good-looking.

He had to keep calling him his godfather. Otherwise, the seventh year's good looks might get to Harry. He might begin to admit an attraction. But that wasn't possible. He had to keep moving.

Harry was tempted to talk to a pair of animals as they passed him, but he kept silent and continued walking as slowly and proudly as the king of the forest does, right past the stag and dog resembling the grim. Actually, Harry had a tattoo of that dog on his left arm, near his shoulder.

"Harry!" he heard, but did not turn around.

"Chill, Potter. We know you're there."

Still, he continued. He couldn't bring himself to admit all that he knew about all four of them. All that he knew about their futures, their early deaths and devastations. It was easier not to talk to them at all. But how long does ease last?

Apparently, not long.

Moments later, the two animals ran up to him. Harry could have easily outrun them both, but he stood his ground. He was taller and meaner-looking than Sirius, and more proud and graceful than James.

He tossed his mane and transformed human. The others transformed a moment later.

"Yes?" he asked calmly.

"Wicked." Sirius muttered, "I mean, I knew, but… Wicked." he was more than just shocked and pleased to see Harry's form.

"Yes," Harry said again, with a different tone.

"Anyways." James interrupted, beginning to see the look on Sirius' face, and not liking it. "You sort of stormed out. Are you okay?" he asked.

Harry was surprised. He wasn't even a Marauder and his dad cared about him. "I'm fine," he said hastily.

"Sure." Sirius accepted, "Just wanted to make sure you weren't going to kill someone."

Although, if he did, Sirius wanted to watch. There was no telling how Harry would look then. With his eyes alight with fury, maybe a bit of sweat dripping down his back… _NO! Bad Sirius! _

Harry laughed, "No, I was just sort of… weirded out,"

"Because of…?" James prompted.

"Nothing. Let's go back to the castle. We've got classes in the morning." Harry said hastily.

James shrugged and they all headed up to that huge building looming before them on the other side of the Forbidden Forest.

"So… Harry…" Sirius said slowly. Harry looked over at him with a feint smile playing across his lips. "Why did you say your last name's Porter?"

"Because… it is?" Harry asked simply, hoping that he would buy the lie.

"No, it's not." Sirius said firmly, "Your name is Harry Potter."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, you must have the wrong Harry."

"The Map doesn't lie." James said distractedly, trying to pick his way through the Forest without the help of the Map that he and his friends relied so much upon.

"What map?" Harry asked with what he hoped sounded like interest.

Sirius grinned, "Only the most fantastic, brilliant, abso-fucking-lutely wicked bit of parchment in all the world; magic and muggle!" he babbled.

"Um… what?" Harry asked.

James smiled, "The Marauders Map. You don't think that we managed all of this by ourselves, do you?" he asked amusedly.

Harry had an odd expression on his face that Sirius couldn't place, "I sort of figured you lot for more like… legends, than actual wizards,"

Sirius laughed his bark-like laugh, "Us? Legends… The legendary Marauders… the princes of prank!"

James chuckled, "Legends… really… The infamous Marauders…"

Harry thought that it was pretty much fantastic that they were off the subject of his name. They continued walking along; Harry let James lead them, but kept an eye on the turns that they took, and exactly where in the forest they were. That way, if his father got them lost, he could find his way out.

Ten minutes later, Sirius and James were over their legendary status… mostly. James managed to get them out of the forest, and up to their school.

"Really, though, Potter. Don't lie to the Marauders." Sirius said firmly as they entered the grand front doors to the castle, "We'll get you back." Harry smiled at the evil glint in the boy's eye.

James nodded, "I just don't get why you bothered changing it. What did you do to soil the Potter name?" he asked accusatorily.

They were strolling down a pale stone corridor now.

Harry laughed, "Nothing! I just," but he was saved from completing this sentence, because a group of five or six Slytherins that Harry recognized as future Death Eaters came upon them from around a corner with their wands drawn.

Harry's wand was up in an instant, and it took only a moment or two more for the other two boys to raise their own wands.

"What do you want?" Harry growled, so used to dueling that the mood and attitude fell into place like a glove.

His facial expression was the perfect combination of arrogance and intimidation. His body was straight and at attention, and relaxed too. Like they couldn't do anything to him. His emerald green eyes were lit up with anger and confidence. This was the attitude that he killed Peter with. The attitude with which he destroyed Voldemort, the most evil man in a century at least. The attitude that he turned onto these disgusting and incapable gits.

Bellatrix was taken aback for a moment. What was with this boy? He was set and ready for a fight, and it frightened her. His composure was so appealing, though. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"We just wanted to welcome you to Hogwarts." She said with a simpering voice.

"Excuse me," Harry said calmly, "But doesn't that usually include a gift?" Sirius snorted and looked over at the boy. He ripped his eyes away a moment later. God he was gorgeous.

"Very well," Snape, who stood beside her said, "_Stupefy!_"

Harry ducked and avoided the red flash of light that hit a wall behind him. "_Protego!_" he exclaimed. Snape was thrown into a wall. Harry smirked at his obvious pain.

While Snape groaned and picked himself off of the floor, Bellatrix screamed _"Imperio!"_

_The new boy… what shall I have you do…Bow down and announce your loyalty to the Dark Lord. _

Harry scoffed, "An unforgivable, Bella? That's hardly complimentary," He, of course, had been immune to this curse since fourth year when he'd learned to ignore it.

"_Furnunculus"_ he said. Bella broke out in boils. Sirius and James laughed, but didn't react as Snape lurched forward.

_"Serpensortia!"_ he cried. A huge black snake shot out of the end of his wand, poised to attack.

Harry was reminded of a time in his second year when Malfoy was taught this spell. He was completely calm, he didn't have to worry. He was a Parselmouth.

"_Go away. Get out of here." _He instructed. But what came out of his mouth was not English. It was a strange hissing.

_"Where am I to go, Master?" _the snake asked. All of the Hogwarts students stared from the snake to Harry. He could speak to snakes!

_"The Forbidden Forest. And never return." _Harry instructed.

_"Yes, Master." _The snake hissed obediently, then he slithered away, out a window to the looming forest. Harry turned his attention back to Snape, who was staring at him with a positively evil glint in his eye.

_"Rictumsempra!"_ Snape cried.

Harry barely saw the jet of silver light coming at him before screaming "_Protego!" _the light flew back at Snape and hit him in the stomach. He doubled over and started laughing hysterically.

Only then did Harry wonder vaguely to himself why Snape wanted to hit him with a tickling charm.

"Anybody else?" Harry asked, his voice intimidating and brave and ready for anything.

Snape couldn't move, let alone utter a curse, so he was completely out of the question. The remaining Slytherins left them alone, and hurried to some dark corner to discuss, dragging along Bellatrix and Severus.

Harry took off for a concealed passageway and sprinted down it, then another and another, pushed aside a tapestry and was mere meters from the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Balderdash," he said hastily.

He could hear footsteps behind him, and didn't care to whom they belonged. He hurried into the Common Room and up to his dormitory.

Remus and Peter were asleep.

Harry wanted to go to sleep, but found that his adrenaline kept his heart beating at an abnormally fast rate.

Sirius and James burst into the dormitory a moment later and instantly congratulated Harry.

"Mate… that was amazing," James said. Anybody who could handle Slytherins with that much ease was just fine in his book.

"More than amazing," Sirius corrected, "I've never seen anything like it!"

In truth, Harry had looked at least amazing while he was dueling those two. He was confident and had enough knowledge and experience to back up his arrogance.

His emerald green eyes were still lit up with excitement, and his hair was still messier than it ordinarily would have been. A few beads of sweat sat on Harry's forehead. It was incredibly appealing. Sirius found his thoughts lingering on those eyes… they were truly incredible.

"Thanks," Harry said gratefully, he pushed his hair out of his eyes and wiped away the sweat from his brow. He immediately knew that he shouldn't have when Sirius and James gawked at his forehead. Damn. His scar.

What's that?" James asked almost defensively.

"You tattooed your head?" Sirius asked incredulously. "Man, that must've hurt like hell!" The tough-ness that Harry exerted effortlessly was intoxicating. It demanded attention.

Harry almost smiled. That scar had hurt worse than anything. Worse than the Cruciatus, worse than Cedric's death, worse than anything in this world.

So in a way, Sirius was right. After Voldemort died it faded slightly, but when Harry got nervous or excited, it stood out as he paled. And it did now.

"Not exactly," Harry answered vaguely.

"It didn't hurt?" Sirius asked wildly. He knew that Harry was tough, but damn! Amazingly, Sirius grew slightly more attracted at that thought.

"What? No," Harry said, "It's not a tattoo,"

"Huh?" Sirius asked, still amazingly attracted.

"Just… a scar," Harry said.

A legendary scar that was the only sign that he'd survived a killing curse shot by the most powerful dark wizard in a century.

"Wow… In that shape?" James marveled.

"Yup," Harry said, hoping that they wouldn't ask what he knew they would.

"From what?" Sirius asked, wanting to go over and run his fingers across it… and a few other choice places.

There it was, the question that Harry was dreading. "Nothing, really," Harry lied hastily.

Sirius and James were somewhat less than impressed with this answer. Harry could tell that they wouldn't let him get away without a better explanation.

"I've just… sort of been through some stuff," he explained hastily.

"Like…?" Sirius prompted.

"Like a few more duels than I probably should've," Harry answered.

Across the room, Remus stirred.

Sirius froze for a moment, then remembered that Remus was a Marauder, and therefore very trustworthy.

"How many duels could you have been in? You're only a seventh year!" he exclaimed.

Harry sighed, "Yeah," he said unhappily, knowing that he couldn't tell them anything without telling them everything, and with Peter in the room, that just wasn't okay in his book.

"Look, I'm going to sleep." He said stiffly, then he lied down and closed his eyes, steadied his breathing and listened to their conversation die out.

"That's a load of rubbish," James commented minutes later, after he decided that Harry was asleep.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed, "But what are we supposed to do about it?"

"Make him tell us," James replied like it was the only answer.

"How? What if he hexed us?" Sirius asked, "That guy is scary!" Harry took offense to that. Sirius was afraid of him?

James laughed, "Come on! We could take him! They were Slytherins!"

Sirius sighed, "But Slytherins know the most about the Dark Arts."

"Well, apparently Harry knows more about then than anyone." James said oddly.

"What's going on?" Remus asked, his sleepy voice adding to those of James and Sirius. The two of them informed him of everything, then waited for his reply. Which turned out to be, "Oh."

"Oh?" Sirius asked rudely, "That's all? Oh?"

Remus yawned, "Oh." He repeated, "It's his life. His secrets. Besides, it seems like he's been through a lot,"

"How much could he have been through?" James asked loudly.

Harry made a sleepy noise to shut him up. If Peter woke, they would tell him, too, and he would tell Voldemort, and that could not end well for Harry.

Remus' voice was even quieter than before, and Harry had to strain his ears to hear him.

"I don't know. He comes here unexpected in seventh year, has a weird scar, loads of tattoos," Harry grinned into his pillow at that one, "And he knows more about dueling than Slytherins."

"And?" Sirius prompted.

"And," Remus said with another yawn, "there may be more to him that we know. Give him some time. He'll loosen up." Those three went to sleep after that, and Harry marveled at how wise Remus was even at this young age, and how James and Sirius respected his opinions, and listened to him.

He drifted to sleep hours later, thinking about how innocent Sirius was. He was curious about Harry, and somehow that comforted him. His being there made a difference.

It felt strange to be genuinely complimented by him, who had known enough to be an auror in his own time. He also wondered what he should do in this time. He had a month, tops.

He refused to waste more time than that. He needed to know what was going on, and he needed to contact McGonagall.

As Deputy Headmistress, she'd stepped up when Dumbledore died and was the one who'd employed Harry. He'd figure out how to talk to her tomorrow. For now, all that he needed to think about was sleep.

A/N- There you are! Thanks for reading though that chapter. I know that's not exactly long in some people's standards, but for me it is.

Love it or hate it, tell me what you think!

Dani


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nothing that you recognize belongs to me

"Potter," James said quietly in his ear hours later. He waited all of a minute, then sang "All right. You asked for it."

A huge weight fell onto Harry's stomach and moved around rather quickly, bouncing and jumping

Harry sat up like a bullet, "What?" he snapped.

"School," James said lamely.

Harry looked at his legs and saw Sirius in dog form, now laying innocently on his lap. Harry scratched him behind the ears absently.

"Thanks," he said gratefully. He hadn't even heard his alarm.

Harry chastised himself. He needed to be more alert than that. When he got back to his own time, Voldemort's leftover cronies would still be after him.

Sirius' tail wagged wildly, thoroughly enjoying having his ears scratched…and being on Harry's lap. None of the Marauders treated him like a dog when he was one, so this was rather new.

"All right," Harry said quietly. He shoved Sirius off of his legs and stood up slowly.

Sirius saw the tattoo of himself lounging on Harry's left shoulder-blade and transformed human, grinning.

"Are you sure we didn't meet in another life? I swear that's me!" he exclaimed, still staring at the tattoo.

Harry looked over his shoulder at the lounging dog. "Nope," he lied easily and ably.

Sirius shrugged and grabbed his bag. "Hurry up!" he whined, "We've got to get to breakfast!"

Harry laughed, "Okay," he said.

He dug his robes out of his trunk and pulled them on hastily. He didn't even have a bag, because he didn't have any books because he wasn't planning on going to school this year. But he did have his wand.

"I should probably talk to Dumbledore…" he mused. Sirius shrugged again, then the Marauders plus Harry walked to the Great Hall.

Harry strode straight to the heads table to talk to Dumbledore.

"Professor?" he asked uncomfortably, "Because of… that thing I told you about yesterday, I don't have any books,"

Dumbledore nodded, "I thought about that. Your books should be here by now, I ordered them last night."

Harry was genuinely surprised. Being around the Weasleys taught him that _everything_ was too expensive. "Thank you, sir!" he exclaimed.

"Of course," Dumbledore said simply. "I think they'll find you,"

He had a twinkle in his eye that Harry had grown unaccustomed to in the long years since he'd seen the man. Harry smiled one more time, then turned around and bounded towards the Marauders.

Harry plopped down in his seat and shoveled breakfast into his mouth. McGonagall came around with their schedules, and Harry looked at it disdainfully. He'd barely finished his own seventh year, being slightly preoccupied with saving the wizarding world, but he still knew all of this stuff.

"Look at that owl!" Peter exclaimed. Harry looked up at the swarm of brown birds soaring overhead. There was a spot of white among them all, and Harry felt his spirits soar even higher.

"Hedwig!" he cried as that familiar snowy owl settled before him with a huge bundle.

He wanted to congratulate her on making it to the past with him, but couldn't see how without revealing that he had gone anywhere.

She hooted softly, and he ripped open the package. There was a stack of books, a bag and a note from Ron and Hermione.

_Harry, it's great to know you're alright. Dumbledore contacted us somehow through our fireplace, and told us what happened. We figured out how to send these, but we're not sure how to get you back yet. See, we can only send things there, not bring them back. But don't worry. We're working on it._

That was all in Hermione's tidy handwriting, but here Ron's messy scrawl was added.

_What she means is that **she's** working on it. I know you'd prefer to be there anyways. We'll keep owling you._

_Love: Ron and Hermione_

"Fine." Harry said happily. Hedwig nipped his finger happily, "You're staying?" he asked. The owl hooted, "Fantastic!" Harry exclaimed. "I expect you'll want to go find something to eat?" he asked.

He let her eat his bacon, but knew that she wouldn't be satisfied with just that. The owl swooped off to the Forest to find breakfast, and Harry threw his books into his bag.

"Your owl?" James asked unnecessarily.

"Yeah," Harry answered happily.

Even if he was more than a few years younger than he planned, everything was so right, it was wonderful. He was there, at Hogwarts, with the Princes of Prank… which happened to include the gorgeous Sirius Black.

"Transfiguration," Sirius growled, but James beamed. That was his favorite subject.

The whole day they were talked to about how their NEWT year was positively their most important, and how they'd better not slack off. It was sort of a waste of time in Harry's eyes. He'd already done it.

"Hey, we've got to get back at Snivellus," Sirius said at dinner with a low voice that almost growled.

Harry smiled at the tone of that boys voice. It was wonderfully rustic. "What about Bellatrix?" he asked. He was more interested in pranking the woman who killed Sirius than his Potions professor.

Sirius grimaced, "Can't. she'll go tell her parents, who'll tell my parents, who'll come here and kill me."

Harry raised an eyebrow. He was very good at playing dumb.

"I was kicked out of my house, but that's all right. The Potters adopted me. Unfortunately, even though my real parents would have no right, they'd still come after me for doing anything to my cousin." His electric eyes sizzled with contempt. It appeared that he was more upset that they would intrude on his life, than that he'd been shoved out of theirs.

"Oh…" Harry said quietly.

It was really remarkable how used to this Sirius seemed. It was as if he didn't even care about it. But Harry could tell that his Marauders had helped him through it, and he was fine now as long as he had them.

"All right, what so you want to do to Snape?" he asked, excitement bubbling in his chest. He hadn't gotten around to much pranking in his own time at school, and now he got to start with the greatest prankers of all time! How fantastic!

"Not sure," Sirius said, "Prongs?"

James took a hasty look around the Great Hall, then whispered "We'll figure it out tonight," Sirius looked up like a dog who'd just caught scent of a rabbit, and spotted his cousin walking towards them. She stopped behind Harry, and looked down at the top of his head.

"Hello," she said almost humbly, "I'm ever so sorry about last night," She was speaking mainly to Harry, who hadn't acknowledged that she was there at all.

"Excuse me?" she asked, trying so hard to capture the attention of the boy.

Though his attention the previous night had been far from happy, it was exciting. She needed another hit. She craved his gaze. She had fallen for him. How terrible that he hated her.

Harry turned towards her slowly, without even the slightest trace of a smile. "Yes?" he asked seriously.

Bellatrix lowered her head a fraction like a flinch. "I just wanted to tell you that… any descendant of the Dark Lord is all right with us."

Harry's lips turned into a sneer, his eyes even colder. "A descendant of who?" he asked.

"Voldemort," she whispered. "Lord Voldemort. There is a… group of his followers, mostly in Slytherin. You should come and meet us. Anybody who speaks 'it' is welcome." She said quietly.

"I don't know what you mean." Harry said coldly, "Speaks what?"

Bellatrix's eyes grew wary. "Parseltounge," she whispered. Harry stood up, towering almost half a foot over her.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to anger you," she said quickly, then she ran away, to the Slytherin table. Harry turned back to the Marauders and sat down like nothing had happened.

"Woah," Sirius whispered.

Harry's gaze was so serious. He managed to look gorgeous all the time! No matter what he was feeling, or saying, it always made sense. He always made Sirius agree. He always made Sirius fall for him just a little more. Every glance pulled him in deeper.

"I know," James said quietly.

Remus looked puzzled, "What did she mean, 'mostly in Slytherin'?" he asked.

Harry longed to tell him that he was sitting right next to the one who wasn't a Slytherin, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Obviously," James said, "She meant that some of them are in a different house. My bet's on Ravenclaw."

Peter looked nervous.

"Don't worry, Pete," Sirius said confidently, "We won't let them get you."

But that didn't seem to comfort the boy, whose beady little eyes continued scanning the Great Hall.

"Hmm," Harry grunted.

Sirius' electric blue eyes found his emerald green ones, and they held eye contact for a moment before Harry broke it, looking down at his plate. He couldn't help them prank anybody without running the risk of exposure or changing the past. Naturally, he would anyways, but it was terribly dangerous.

Sirius looked down uneasily. Harry's eyes were so troubled. It was hard for Sirius to know that something had happened to Harry and he couldn't know about it.

What he didn't realize is how hard that was for Harry.

This was the man that he'd trusted so much that it lead to Sirius' demise. It felt so strange for him not to know everything about his life.

"All right," Remus said almost an hour later.

He stood in front of his trunk and was pulling things out.

The Map, a few notebooks, a few pranking props, a spell book or two, and a few first drafts for the Marauders map.

"Woah," Harry muttered, "What _is_ all of that?"

"The Marauders secret stash," Sirius said wisely, who was sitting on Harrys bed beside him. James and Peter sat on James' bed across from them and were waiting anxiously for Remus to finish dragging things across the room to them.

"It's all in Remus' trunk so that nobody will suspect," Peter explained helpfully.

"All right," Remus said again, "We've got the minutes from all of our meetings. The Map, obviously. A few books I picked up this summer. A whole notebook full of things that irritate Snivellus, compliments of Padfoot," Sirius took a tiny bow, "A list of all the names we've ever called him. And these notebooks are all of our pranks."

He looked excited. The first prank of the year. "Oh, and this one's each of the houses Common Room passwords."

Sirius grabbed that piece of paper from Remus and looked like he was memorizing it. It was a pretty cool little bit of parchment, which automatically changed to the new password as new ones were installed.

"where do we start?" Remus asked.

James had a similar expression of joy, anxiety and excitement. He couldn't wait either. "I vote that we should remember everything that we've already done to him. Oh, we also have to recognize a newcomer."

Remus nodded, "Harry Potter. You are about to bear witness to a great lot of pranking genius. With that privaledege comes a bit of responsibility. You are officially under oath to say nothing to anyone. You may not tell anybody what we're doing or when we're doing it. You may not rat us out. You must help prank Snivellus to your best capability. You must," then Sirius cut him off.

"Just act like a Marauder, All right?" he asked impatiently. He trusted Harry completely. It was impossible not to.

Harry grinned, "Sure," he said.

Remus rolled his eyes. "If he doesn't agree to it, he doesn't have to do it," he insisted, and Harry thought of how much he sounded like Hermione.

"Okay," Peter said, "We've already…" he took a deep breath and Sirius looked like he couldn't wait for Harry to hear what they'd done to the boy. "Dressed him up, plastered Gryffindor colors all over his Common Room, turned his underwear red, painted him gold, made him speak gibberish for three days, washed his hair in Transfiguration, Potions, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Herbology-"

Sirius interrupted him, "That really ticked him off," he reminded everyone.

James grinned, "Don't forget the nicknames,"

"But that isn't all that's we've done!" Peter protested.

"We all know what we've done!" James insisted, "If Harry suggests something we've done we just won't do it again." Peter sighed.

Remus smiled slightly, "I suppose that the question has become: How do we keep it original? Of course, we could repeat something that really mortified him in smaller increments,"

"Huh?" Sirius asked.

"We could wash one strand of hair every day," Remus explained.

Sirius nodded with comprehension, "But how could we manage that?"

Remus looked confused, "I wasn't actually suggesting that," he informed them, "It's boring."

Harry grinned, "But it would remind him to beware of the Marauders. And if you did it every Divination hour, he would hate that subject, too."

Sirius looked just about ready to kiss him. Which he actually may have been, whether or not he would admit it to himself.

"That's brilliant!" he exclaimed, "Remus, you're a genius,"

Sirius had to give credit to Remus. That way, he couldn't be accused of favoring Harry. Which he did.

"Well…" Remus admitted modestly. "I agree, though. Every Divination. Who still takes that class?"

"I got kicked out," Sirius pointed out. He smiled as if reminiscing that brilliant moment in history.

"Me too," James said.

"I failed out," Peter said quietly.

"I dropped it." Remus said, "Harry?"

Harry looked around the room at each of their hopeful faces. "I guess I could do it. I wasn't planning to go, but sure. For you." He didn't specify, but he meant Sirius.

Sirius beamed, "Brilliant! What else can we do?"

Remus laughed, "Isn't that good enough?"

"No!" Sirius exclaimed.

Harry's eyes lit up even more just then, "How about after each strand is washed, it turns red or gold?" he suggested.

Sirius grabbed the boy in a hug, "You're a genius too!" he cried.

Harry hugged him back weakly. Sirius' embrace revealed his slightly hidden muscles that clenched him tightly to the blue eyed boy's hard chest.

"Um, thanks," he didn't think he'd ever actually been called that.

A moment later, Sirius reluctantly let him go and looked over at James, who immediately knew that the two of them had to have a very serious talk.

"Okay, tomorrow?" Sirius suggested, already wary of whatever James might say.

"Sure," Harry agreed. "But you lot won't even be able to see it!"

"With any luck, neither will he." Remus said, "He'll be sitting there and not even notice. The next day and the next day, and the next day, and then finally, there'll be enough red and gold that he'll notice and not know what happened!" He was positively hysterical.

Harry smiled, "Yeah, but what happens if he catches me?"

"Kill him," Sirius retorted with a huge grin on his face, "What can he do to you?" James noted the expression on both boys faces when they met eyes.

"I'll take that as a vote of confidence. Hey, can I read these?" Harry asked the group.

"Sure," Remus said, "we've got to use them somehow,"

"Oh, I know a pair of twins who'd be thrilled to read a sentence of this…" Harry muttered, thinking of Fred and George, whose prank store was still booming.

"Oh?" Peter asked, "Who?"

"Um… No one," Harry said quickly. Hedwig flew in the window a moment later with a parcel in her beak. "What's this?" he asked as she dropped the package on his lap and flew up to his shoulder. "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes… They didn't," he opened the box and found that they had. The Wesley twins had sent him all sort of pranking devices with a note on the top.

_Thought you could use these. Good luck with old Snape. Say hello to the Marauders from us. Mums in a panic for you. Watch it, or she'll bring you back. _

_Don't you dare try to pay us. _

_Fred_

_George_

_Ps: we mean it!_

_Pss: make sure we get that map!_

_Psss: we sent you your cloak too, figured you might need it_

_Pssss: thank us later_

Harry laughed, "Check it out," he said quietly. There was a good amount of U-NO-POO (the constipation sensation that's gripping the nation), an enormous stock of trick wands, a few Daydream Charms, almost ten Skiving Snackboxes, a shield hat and even two Edible Dark Marks (they'll make anyone sick!) Oh, and his Invisibility Cloak.

"Woah," Sirius said incredulously, "where'd you get all that?"

"Um… those twins I mentioned," Harry said happily. He popped open a Snackbox and threw a puking pastille to Peter.

"They've got a joke shop in Diagon Alley… they were thinking about putting one in Hogsmeade when-" Harry was spared finding a stopping point before mentioning Umbridge by Peter immediately hurling uncontrollably.

"Harry!" James exclaimed, "What…?"

Harry threw an orange candy over to him, "Shove that one down his throat," he advised half-heartedly. James wildly tipped back Peter's head (nearly drowning the boy) and dropped in the candy. Peter stopped puking, coughed a few more times, and looked like nothing had happened.

"What?" James asked, "What is that?"

"A Skivving Snackbox," Harry said dully, "Gets you out of class, guarantied." He didn't mention that these were invented twenty years in the future.

"Wow," muttered Sirius, who was still digging through the contents of Harry's box, seemingly oblivious to the fact that it was still on his lap. But he did know. And he had no intention of stopping.

Sirius yanked out a large, billowy cloak and stared at it for awhile. "Harry…" he said quietly.

"Yeah?" he asked, while pouring over the description of a Daydream Charm box. The dream was a new one. Something about killing Voldemort, and Harry was making sure that he wasn't mentioned by name.

"This is an Invisibility Cloak," he said.

Harry looked over, "Yeah. They sent it for me. I must've forgotten it at home," he said quickly. Honestly, he thought he'd put it in his trunk.

"And what're these?" Remus asked. He'd begun sorting through the box as well.

"They look like Edible Dark Marks." Harry explained tiredly, "Would it help if I just dumped it out?"

It was fine if Sirius wanted to look through the box while it was on his lap, but with Remus there, it just felt weird.

Sirius secretly felt the same way. He'd gotten rather jealous the moment that Remus started looking. Remus nodded sheepishly and Harry tipped over the box onto his bedspread.

"If I knew those were in here, I would've suggested using them on Snivellus." Harry said half heartedly, "Assuming that he hasn't got one already."

"Huh?" James asked. He'd gotten up and was sorting through the boxes contents.

Harry smiled, "What if he doesn't know how you get a Dark Mark?" he asked, "We could get him to eat one of these to 'be accepted into Voldemorts inner circle'… What?" he asked. All four boys were staring at him with equally shocked expressions on their faces.

"You… You said his name!" Peter said quietly.

Harry tried hard not to laugh and say 'Yeah, well. When I killed him, I obtained that right.' But he held it in.

"Um… yeah?" he asked, "Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself." Dumbledore and Hermione had said that, so he figured it would be safe to say it now.

"That's what Dumbledore said." Remus remembered, "But that's Dumbledore. He can say whatever he wants."

Harry raised an eyebrow. It was surprising to think that years before Voldemort gained enough support to _really_ do some damage, these kids were afraid of him. It was disgusting.

"If it bothers you, I won't say it anymore," he offered quietly.

"Thanks," Peter said, but the other boys kept their stares on Harry.

A moment later, Sirius' worried face broke out in a grin. "You're right. I don't need any more people being afraid of him. I'll say it too. Vol…Vol…Voldemor…" he gave an impatient grunt there. If Harry could do it, so could he. "Voldemort! Voldemort! Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort!" he leapt to his feet and did a little victory dance. He was elated that he could prove himself to Harry.

Remus nodded, "I've never thought You-know-who, it's always been Voldemort in my mind."

James grinned, "Voldemort."

They all looked over at Peter expectantly, but he couldn't utter his masters name properly. "Voldymort… Voldy… Volde… Voldemart… Moll… no, that's not right… Voldemoort?" He looked over at Remus hopefully, but he just shook his head. Peter had to sort this one out for himself. "Voldymort…is that close enough?"

"No," Sirius said distantly.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed, "That's my Daydream!"

"Yeah," Sirius muttered. Harry rolled his eyes. He'd been there the first time anyways. What did he care if Sirius got to see what happened? He just hoped that it showed the person who cast the spell on himself defeating Voldemort, not Harry.

"It's not close enough." Harry said, "Just say it… Voldemort. It's not so hard,"

Of course, that was said by the person who'd murdered Voldemort, so it was a little easier for him that one of his mindless drones and cronies who again and again came after Harry until eventually, he was forced to kill them before they killed him.

Peter scrunched up his face, "I can't do it!" he exclaimed angrily.

Harry didn't care that the little rat was getting angry at him. He wanted to be hexed and cursed. He could handle it. He just wanted to fight back.

"Come on, Wormtail," Remus said encouragingly, "Vol…de…mort," he said, emphasizing every syllable.

"I can't do it!" Peter cried.

"Sure you can," Sirius said distractedly.

Those Charms had really gotten better. Harry remembered a time when you drooled and didn't say anything. Didn't blink or breathe very much when you took that charm, and now he looked a little out of it, but overall he was normal.

His electric blue eyes had lost that silver-ish touch that Harry loved so much, but it wasn't so apparent when he was bored either, so really, he was just fine.

"Sirius?" Harry muttered. He wanted to see how much it took for him to notice that someone was calling his name.

"Padfoot?" James asked a little louder than Harry, catching on. Again, the boy continued staring off stupidly. "Siri?" he asked.

Remus smiled, "Sirius Black, you are in detention forever!" he exclaimed with a very good McGonagall impression.

"Huh?" Sirius asked vacantly.

"Detention." Harry said, "Forever? No more cursing Snivellus, and no more broom cupboards," he said.

"What?" Sirius snapped, the silver touch returning to his electric blue eyes.

"No more broom cupboards," Harry repeated.

Sirius made a face, "Why?" he whined. He had the sudden urge to pull Harry into one of those marvelous little structures.

Harry grinned, "How'd you like the Daydream?"

"It was amazing!" Sirius exclaimed, "It was so… Wow. But I have a question… Why would _you_ defeat Voldemort?" he asked.

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"In the Daydream." Sirius explained, "You were defeating Voldemort! It was fantastic! There was this huge battle and a cute redhead" What he didn't mention was that that redhead was Ron, "And something about a… horcrux? It was amazing! I don't get it. why would you be in there?"

Harry hesitated, "Uh… I don't know. I guess the twins thought I'd be the one to open the box," Wow, that was a good lie.

Sirius shrugged, "What's a horcrux?" he asked.

"Sort of an imortalizer," Harry explained. "You put part of your soul inside it. But it's a terrible half life, or in Voldemort's case, a seventh of a life. You've got to kill people. One for each horcrux. Anyways, you're immortal until each of the horcruxes is destroyed. After that you're just a normal person…" Harry realized just then that he shouldn't have known so much about them.

"Oh," Remus muttered. He seemed to be piecing things together, and that was dangerous for Harry.

"Um… Harry," James said uncomfortably, "You never said why you didn't tell us your real last name."

"Hmm?" Harry asked, "Oh… Uh… I don't know," he lied quickly, "Haven't you ever wanted to be someone else?"

"Sure," Peter said, "I've wanted to be Captain America,"

Sirius raised an eyebrow at the boy for a moment, then turned over to Harry, who he was still sitting next to. "But it wasn't much of a change," he pointed out.

Harry smiled weakly, "No, I suppose not."

"So why bother?" Sirius asked.

That boy didn't make much sense. He was very nice looking, and very nice sounding, but he didn't make sense at all. (Those very's should probably have been _**very**_'s)

"Well, I don't know," Harry said confusedly.

"To escape your other life?" Remus asked wisely.

"I guess," Harry replied.

Remus kept an unwavering stare straight at Harry's eyes. It made him nervous, but he didn't show it. He returned it with a stare of his own.

"A life… where you did something that you maybe shouldn't have done?" he asked.

"No…" Harry said quietly, "I definitely should've," he said half-heartedly. "I should probably go… get that divination thing worked out," he said hastily before sprinting out of the room.

"What is _with_ that kid?" James snapped.

Sirius had an odd expression on his face, "I should go help," he said.

"Do you want me to go?" Peter asked helpfully.

"No!" Sirius snapped, "Um… no. No thanks," he said more friendly.

He slipped out of the room silently and went after Harry where he knew that he would go. To the Shrieking Shack.

It was as if something was screaming at him to go meet the boy in that depressing little house in Hogsmead, and though he didn't know it, Harry was.

He wanted Sirius there. He wanted to tell him everything. He wanted for him to understand.

Sirius transformed into his Animagus form and ran for the Whomping Willow that concealed the passage to the Shrieking Shack.

Harry ran in Animagus form at full speed until he reached the base of the Whomping Willow. It would be so much bigger when he went to Hogwarts, so much like Voldemort.

He raced forward and pressed the part of the tree that would halt its swinging branches and crawled down into the narrower passage, then bolted forward to the Shrieking Shack. He raced upstairs to that bedroom where Sirius dragged Ron and laid down on the bed, panting.

He heard the pounding footsteps that announced that someone was in that house with him. 'Great,' he thought to himself, 'Company' but that was just what he wanted.

Somewhere in his mind he was sending out cries for help and for Sirius. And that was what he got.

Minutes later, the shaggy black dog found him and hopped up onto the bed beside him. Only then did they transform human.

"Hi," Sirius said quietly.

"Hi," Harry returned with the completely miserable expression of a child who'd misplaced their parents.

"What really happened?" Sirius asked, knowing that he didn't have anywhere near the full story.

He wanted to make it all better. Wanted to make those beautiful green eyes glimmer with happiness and excitement again.

And he couldn't. He couldn't make it better. He couldn't even understand what he wanted to make better. Couldn't understand what was bothering Harry.

Harry sighed, "I don't know if you can handle it," he said.

"Why not?" Sirius begged, but his voice was so solemn that it could not coax a smile out of Harry's usually so lit up and happy face.

"It's a really sad…life," he answered.

"But I want to hear it," Sirius insisted quietly.

Harry gazed into Sirius' silver-ish eyes. He seemed to mean it. It was refreshing to speak with someone who was genuinely curious. Harry loved that about Sirius.

Harry blinked slowly at the boy lying beside him on that bed and decided that if he wanted to hear it, he definitely could.

"You have to understand that you can't tell anybody… not Prongs, not Moony, not Wormtail," he forced himself not to grimace at the name.

"I promise," Sirius pledged.

"Well…" Harry said seriously. He lifted his bangs briefly before lowering them to cover that lightning bolt shaped mystery.

"This is a scar… and it's from the killing curse. When I was thirteen months old, Voldemort stormed my house acting on a prophecy about the two of us… He killed both of my parents, and tried to kill me, too. But my mother stopped him. She died trying to save me, and that love made me untouchable."

He paused for a second, thinking of exactly what he could tell Sirius without telling him everything, but he really, really did want to tell him everything. His eyes were so innocent and imploring… Harry cut off his thoughts. There had to be a limit to how much Sirius could effect him.

"I met Voldemort again… almost every year after I turned eleven. In sixth year I started working on getting rid of his horcruxes. Making him mortal."

"As mortal as a mad killer can get," Sirius grunted. He was trying to get Harry to smile.

Harry wanted so badly to smile, "I succeeded a few years ago… and the month after I did… I killed him." he said quietly.

"No, you didn't." Sirius informed him, "He's still alive. He just killed twelve people in London,"

"Yes, I did," Harry said almost silently, "In my own time, he's dead. Sirius, I don't know how, but I was sent back in time… I was going to Hogwarts to be a Defense Professor, then… well, this happened." His voice was filled with so much remorse that Sirius couldn't help but reach over and hug him.

Harry fell into his arms for a minute or two with almost happiness before he remembered the reason for which he received the hug.

"Don't worry about me, though. It's just really hard not to tell anyone… especially when you lot get around to my name…"

"You're James' son…" Sirius said, more like a fact than a question, but he looked into the eyes of the boy that he still hadn't let go of, his own eyes full of questions.

"yes." Harry answered, "James Potter and Lily Evans." Sirius' eyes widened, "That's why it's so important to get them together,"

Sirius took another look into those emerald green eyes and almost understood the pain that they held. He wanted to dive into those eyes, he wanted to light them up and make them happy, but he couldn't. He couldn't do anything but just sit there, nearly in the boys lap with the force that he hugged him.

"And… the tattoo?" he asked slowly.

"It's you," Harry said almost obviously, "You knew that,"

Sirius nodded. Something inside of him did know. "And the dragon?" he asked with a tiny smile.

Harry had a tiny smile too, "my first girlfriend suggested it… my only girlfriend, we didn't last very long… She couldn't understand that she couldn't get in my way… She couldn't fight Voldemort for me," Sirius waited for something more, something about him or about Harry's new love interest, but nothing was said.

"And now?" Sirius prompted.

Harry longed to say that it was all about Sirius. That he could never even think about another girl when he had the perfect boy right beside him, but he didn't.

He didn't say a thousand perfect things that wanted to pour from lips. He didn't say anything. He just hugged the boy back with the same force that he was being hugged, and tried to clear his mind.

It wasn't fair for Sirius to be forced to react to any Occlumens that Harry employed. He certainly seemed as if he liked Harry, and Harry knew that he liked Sirius a lot. He couldn't resist those bright blue eyes.

Harry gently stroked his long black hair and felt the boy stiffen slightly in his arms. He retracted his hands and leapt up from the bed with incredible speed.

"I'm sorry," he muttered hastily. He felt terrible. Of course Sirius couldn't feel that way about him.

Sirius' eyes found Harry's, "No, I just… I just realized… I have a girlfriend,"

Harry froze for a moment or two, then broke out laughing loud and long. "You… You what?" he asked through his chuckles, his eyes swimming with tears.

He had to laugh. It was the only way that Sirius wouldn't see the hurt. A girlfriend. Not boyfriend. Not even a chance for Harry.

Sirius shrugged, "It's not like she means anything… Not like you," he whispered.

Harry felt something flip in his stomach, and recalled that only happening once or twice in fourth year… With Cedric.

"A girlfriend… Wow," Harry muttered.

"What about that redhead?" Sirius asked accusatorily.

Harry snorted, "Ron? He's engaged to Hermione!"

Sirius laughed, "Yeah, that'd be a problem…" Harry nodded and considered going back to sit next to the boy, but then Sirius stood and walked over to him.

"I don't know what you're going to tell the female population," Harry said quietly.

Sirius smiled, "I'll tell them I've retired,"

Harry's eyes lit up, nearly shooting off the fireworks that screamed to burst inside of him. He took one of Sirius' hands and closed the distance between them.

His lips met Sirius' in such a gentle way that it sent a whole new set of shivers down his spine.

Sirius closed his eyes slowly, the intense pleasure from the contact of their lips making something explode like a time bomb and send a rush of warmth straight to his toes. His stomach flipped over and he was in heaven.

Slowly, he deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue forward. Harry eagerly accepted his entrance and kissed back passionately.

"Excuse me?" someone said behind them. Harry leapt away from Sirius, landing several feet to his left, then looked over in alarm at James Potter.

"Hello," Harry said quietly, staring at the floor embarrassedly.

"Hi," James said uncomfortably, "I was just going to talk to Sirius."

Sirius noted the lack of nickname with concern. "Um… what?" he asked.

James shot him a look, and Harry raised his gaze for an instant, "I should go," he muttered, then he transformed into a lion and ran full speed out of there.

He made it out of the Shrieking Shack, out of the Whomping Willow completely, and headed deeper into the forest. He ran past a few more familiar places. That pond, that huge rock, that frightening tree, and he even glanced at that disgusting colony of spiders that Ron in particular was terrified of.

He stopped by a rock that looked new and leapt up to the top, landing gracefully on all four of his legs.

He laid down, still panting, and rested. That was bad.

He hadn't even heard James enter. Had he heard anything of his story?

Why did he have to tell Sirius? Why couldn't he push his feelings aside? How difficult would it be when he went back to his own time and re-learned that Sirius was dead? Would he be as difficult to get over as Cedric was? Voldemort took Sirius away as a godfather. What would he do to the boy now?

This was irresponsible. Too many bad things could happen, and he didn't care. And what about Sirius? What would happen to him when Harry left? How would he handle it? Probably by finding more girls.

But what if he couldn't get over Harry? That was terribly big-headed, but it was true. What was Harry supposed to do? Find a time-turner to visit Sirius every week? That wasn't enough time with him.

What would Harry do when he saw that veil? Even the thought of it made Harry want to hurt someone. Made him want to scream and die. But more than anything, it made him want to cry. He'd told himself no more crying, but how was he supposed to help it? How, when he was faced with such an obstacle?

The same way that he faced that seemingly impossible task of defeating Voldemort. He'd managed that, hadn't he? But that was different. That meant being smart, and using force.

This meant that he had to accept Sirius' love, and its absence. He had to accept that he loved in return, and that soon he would love only a memory. He had to do such emotional sorts of things that he could scarcely breathe.

A snow white fleck pushed its way through the trees over Harrys head and settled on his shoulder. Harry transformed human and untied the small letter that was attached to her foot. It was from Hermione.

_Good lord, Harry. What's wrong? You know, that Occlumency isn't good for anyone. I was sitting here perfectly at ease, then this terrible rush came over me and… Well, then I felt as if the whole world was coming down on me, and I knew it was you. What happened?_

Harry wanted to scream at her. How was he supposed to tell her?

"Hedwig… how am I supposed to talk to her?" he asked quietly.

The owl hooted and flew off of his shoulder. Harry abandoned the letter on that rock, transformed into a lion and followed his bird.

She led him outside the abandoned Hogsmead village to that cave that Sirius lived in during Harry's fourth year. Harry transformed human and nearly collapsed. There was The Veil.

"Hermione?" he called, "Hermione, are you there?"

"Harry?" he heard, "Where are you?"

Harry laughed, "You won't believe it! I'm in that cave that Snuffles showed us in third year! That veil from the Department of Mysteries is in here!" he exclaimed.

"That's amazing, Harry," Hermione said, "You're still in that time?"

"Well, yes. Where else would I be?" Harry asked.

"Um… I don't know,"

"'Mione," Harry said slowly, "What happened?"

"Um… Nothing! Everything is great here," Hermione lied.

"Oh… Tell Fred and George thanks for the package. It's really something," Harry said appreciatively.

"Yeah, business has gone up even higher," Hermione said, her voice strangled.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, "What's wrong?"

Hermione sniffled, "Nothing, just nothing." Harry remained silent for a few minutes.

"Harry! It's terrible! Everyone's out looking for you, and I went too, and Ron said that I care more about you than him, and I told him that just because I wanted you safe didn't mean I don't love him, and he left!"

Harry hesitated, "He what?" he asked, "Where?"

"I don't know!" Hermione cried, "Nobody knows! He's just gone!"

"Shh," Harry murmured, "It's all right, how can I help?"

Hermione sniffled again, "You could… you know… _look_ for him…" she said quietly.

"Sure." Harry said, "Anything that will help. Hang on a minute,"

He reached out with his mind, calling for his best friend.

'Ronald Billius Weasley… Where the hell did you go?'

Something began materializing before him. it was a dingy pub, and nobody seemed to be speaking English. Harry couldn't make out the words, but when his vision moved around the room dizzily, he saw Ron in the corner, drinking with a few slightly too-drunk old hags.

"'Mione?" he asked quietly. "'Mione, I'm not sure where he is. Nobody's speaking English, and it's sort of blurry…"

"Oh… fantastic." Hermione huffed, "He's drunk!"

Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing, "That's not necessarily what it means… I could just not be focusing."

There was a long silence where Hermione tried not to yell at Harry. Tried not to scream that he'd better start trying.

But he didn't even know it.

He was listening to a completely different conversation back in the Shrieking Shack.

"You want to tell me something?" James asked quietly. Harry couldn't see him,

but he could see Sirius. He was blurry, but who could mistake those eyes?

"Um… no?" Sirius asked hopefully.

James sighed, "Paddie… what's going on?" he asked, "It's all right, I've sort of made my own assumptions. But I'd rather hear it from you…"

Sirius took a deep breath, "Well… I think I might love him," he muttered.

"Siri, you've only known him for a day," James said sadly.

"I know, but…" Sirius trailed off, "You remember the first day that you saw Lily? You just knew! That's exactly how I feel about Harry,"

Harry tried not to live in that ecstasy. That moment where Sirius expressed his feelings so wonderfully, so perfectly. Harry found that he wasn't breathing, and that he couldn't start. He lived in that panic-y happiness. He loved it.

James paused for a moment, waiting for Sirius to go on, "But… you've always… had _girl_friends… haven't you?" he asked slowly, trying to piece together words that wouldn't fit together like parts from twelve different puzzles.

"Yeah, but…" Sirius was trying so hard to explain something that he didn't understand. Something that James didn't and couldn't and wouldn't understand. He just wanted to be accepted for it.

"I don't know… With him, it's different." He paused for a few seconds, "All of these girls… we might've… done things, but all of them combined in all of the years that I've known them…they've never made me feel the way that Harry does with a single glance,"

"Getting rather poetic, aren't you?" James asked almost accusatorily.

Sirius looked hurt, "Prongs…" he said quietly, "It's not like I want to… I just…"

"I get it," James said irritably, "But couldn't you 'just…' with a girl?"

Sirius sniffed quietly, "No," he said, his voice slightly cracked. Harry felt his heart breaking. He wanted and needed to go and comfort the boy.

"Why don't you understand?" he begged. "It's… I would never question what you feel for Lily." He suddenly yearned for Harry even more. Surely, Harry would make it all better simply by being around.

"Keep her out of this," James warned, "This has nothing to do with her! You're…. You're just…" Sirius sniffed again and James took a deep breath. "We can still be mates, can't we?" he asked quietly, uncertainly, self-consciously.

"Of course we can!" Sirius exclaimed, "Why wouldn't we?"

"I just…" James said, "I don't know if I want him in our dormitory… with you," he muttered.

Sirius laughed and ran over and hugged the boy, which looked especially odd to Harry, since he couldn't see James and it looked like Sirius was hugging air. "You're the best brother in the whole world… I love you." he said quickly.

Obviously, that love was completely brotherly. Not remotely romantic. James knew that, but even still…

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too," James said, clearly uncomfortable. "You really love him?" he asked.

"Yes," Sirius said completely certainly.

"Well… I'm happy for you. now, If you can help me get Lily, I'll be even happier," James said.

Sirius laughed again, and all was right in their world. Unfortunately, all was not right where Harry stood. Or was he even standing anymore?

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked. Hedwig bit his ear and hooted like mad.

Harry jerked like he was being tortured, "Huh?" he asked sharply.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked again.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, rubbing his ear.

"What is wrong with you?" Hermione exclaimed, "You can't do that! Just stop talking, and Hedwig went insane and… Ugh!"

"Uh… sorry," Harry said, "What ?"

Hermione sighed, "For one thing, I wanted to see if you're all right. For another, I still don't know why I keep feeling like the world is going to fall in on me when I'm perfectly fine!" she exclaimed.

Harry grinned, "Sorry," he said insincerely, "Must've been from my end."

"Well… what happened?" Hermione asked impatiently.

Harry smiled when he got to voice his reply, "I fell in love."

A/N- Aww! I'm so happy for them! The only real question is…Which love is more important to Sirius, and whose secrets will he keep?

Love it or hate it, tell me what you think!

Dani


End file.
